


Wake Me Up Inside

by orphan_account



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake Character Death, M/M, Nightmares, Threesome - M/M/M, sad!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy tried to open his mouth and say that he didn’t do, he would never harm someone as gentle as Isaac, but when his mouth opened his voice came out, sounding nothing like it normally would. “I’m a monster?” His voice said, and then he- it- he laughed, the sound a low grumble in his throat, feeling evil and gross. “Yes, quite right you are.” He finished, the boys looking at him as if they had never seen him before. “Monster…. Yes, yes… I am.” The boy wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn’t even rise in his eyes, his face was emotionless, yet a smile stretched across it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up Inside

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know If I should turn this into a multi-chapter story, help? Should I? Or should I do a bunch of different paring oneshots?

**_Wake Me Up Inside._ **

**His vision was darkened, his eyes opened but unable to see anything that was happening around him. He found himself trying to open his mouth, but no words could form. Panic struck his heart, terror dropping into the pit of his stomach as he thought about all the situations he could be in this moment. He could hear voices around him, but nothing more than words and half-finished phrases no matter how hard he tried to listen to the environment around him. He willed his body to listen to his right now, but nothing he commanded would move a single inch. But then he was moving, and it was nothing he wanted his body to do. He could feel a light object in his hand, a handle of some sort; he couldn’t get his face to look down to see what he was gripping onto with a tight fist.**

**His vision began to clear up, and he screamed at his body to stop what it was doing as his eyes widened at the scene that unfolded in front of his body. His hands were shaking at the force of him trying to move then, the body parts covered in red blood, a body lying under the knife he was holding. Unmoving and unseeing eyes looked up into his, fear the only thing in the lifeless face. Isaac was lying under his, more knife wounds of his body than what the boy could even count. He used everything in his body he could to get his body to move, and once again when it did move it did something he never wished he would have the strength to do. His arm moved, almost robotic like, and swiped across Isaac’s throat, blood spilling from the already dead body.**

**“You monster!” His head looked up to see two people looking back at him with their faces twisted with disgust and betrayal. The boy tried to open his mouth and say that he didn’t do, he would never harm someone as gentle as Isaac, but when his mouth opened his voice came out, sounding nothing like it normally would. “I’m a monster?” His voice said, and then he- it- he laughed, the sound a low grumble in his throat, feeling evil and gross. “Yes, quite right you are.” He finished, the boys looking at him as if they had never seen him before. “Monster…. Yes, yes… I am.” The boy wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn’t even rise in his eyes, his face was emotionless, yet a smile stretched across it. The two boys began to near him, and the boy that this was it, he was going to die by his best friend and his alpha, and he found himself deserving it. He killed Isaac, his hands stabbed him and sliced open his throat… maybe he is the monster.**

**Derek was the person to reach him, his claws were out and ready to attack before anyone knew that was even going on, and the boy would have screamed out in agony if he could open his stupid mouth. He could feel the blood though, and the pain that poured out with it. He could feel it the minute his stomach was ripped opened; the minute blood began to soak through his once plain white shirt, now spotted with red drops. “Is that all you can do, Derek?” His voice questioned, his mouth opening to form the words as blood trickled down his chin and onto his neck. “After I killed little poor Isaac?” The voice laughed, and the boy felt bile rise up in his throat as his mouth formed these barbaric sentences. “You think I would be merciful after what you did?” The alpha asked, and the boy looked at Scott stood behind Derek; doing nothing as the alpha attacked the boy. “But this will be it.” Derek snarled, and raised his claws and dug his claws in deep, straight into the boy’s chest, hitting his heart dead on.**

**“Goodbye Stiles.”**

The young teenager woke up screamed, arms pulling at him and voice filling his mind. He back up, and felt his back hit against something hard, but he didn’t pay much mind to it. He could feel hands on his shoulders, warm and large hands, but he shook them off and wrapped his arms around his knees and he curled in on himself. “…Iles?” A voice said, the young boy just catching the end of someone saying his name. Stiles shook his head, and looked up his eyes laying on Derek and Scott, the first two people he saw. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He screamed, his eyes filling with tears and his throat closing up from sobs trying to all come out at once. He let out a heart wrenching sob, and lowered his head back onto his knees, his body trembling at the force of his hard sobs. “I killed him… Oh god…” Without any warnings, the young scared teenager jumped up from the bed he shared with Derek and Isaac and ran over to the trashcan, emptying any contents he had from his last few meals. “I killed Isaac, I’m a monster.” He mumbled, but didn’t carry on for much longer before he began to try heave, nothing left in his stomach to bring up.

Behind him, Scott and Derek exchanged looks, and the alpha mumbled something along the lines of ‘get Isaac for me.’ And Scott was out of the rooms in seconds to go find the young pup of the pack. He slowly walked over, seeing that Stiles was finished heaving and just crying into the arm that he leaned on the wall with, the trashcan under him. Derek moved and wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist, the boy fighting his grip instantly. “Please, let me go!” He screamed, his voice sounding gruff and torn, the fear was clear in the way he spoke and the wolf wondered what the hell his mate had dreamed about. “Shhh, calm down, Stiles.” He soothed, but the young boy didn’t seem to hear him, his mind still in the nightmare that attacked him only moments ago. “No, I’m a monster, you’re right Derek, and I’m a monster.” He cried, over and over, like a broken mantra that someone would hear in their head. “Isaac, I killed him.” He sobbed out, the stain on his voice beginning to take affect from the screaming he was doing in his sleep as he dreamed on.

Isaac was now standing at the door; his mouth slowly gaped opened as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. He could smell the fear, the terror and the guilt just radiating off his lover’s trembling form. He looked at Derek, who nodded his head, and began to move away from Stiles, the boy pushing him off a final time and huddling against the wall. The three boys had never seen the young teenager like this before, and it honestly frightened them all, they wished that this type of emotion would never hit Stiles again. It was honestly heartbreaking. “Stiles?” Isaac spoke softly as he approached the boy, treating him like an afraid animal that would attack at any moment if frightened to badly. He boy looked at him, and his eyes simply widened as he saw who was kneeling on the cold wooden floor in front of his body.

“I’m here, alive, Stiles.” The boy stared at the curly haired teen in front of him, his mouth opening to say words, but he couldn’t think of a single thing to say. “Alive?” Stiles said, as if he had never heard the common word before, Isaac chuckled. “Yes, Stiles, alive.” He smiled softly, and he saw the daze in Stiles eyes begin to clear. “I thought…” Stiles whispered, sniffling at his little bit of a runny nose from all the crying; his face was drenched in tears from the amount of crying he had just done. Without thought Stiles moved forward and wrapped his arms around Isaac’s waist holding him close and squeezing his eyes shut, the remaining tears falling from behind his eyelids. “It was a nightmare, Stiles, I promise, I’m fine,” He smiled and Stiles nodded his head against Isaac’s chest, happy that he didn’t murder one of his lovers in such a disgusting and morbid way. He sighed happily, and he could hear how Isaac chuckled lowly under his breath, the sound vibrating in his chest and hitting Stiles’ ears.

Isaac looked up at Derek, the man smiled back lovingly at him; the only other person he would look at like that is Stiles. “Do you want more sleep? It’s two in the morning, Stiles.” Isaac mumbled, hearing Scott mumble something under his breathe about cute people and then leaving; the door closing behind him. Stiles thought for a moment. Then he shook his head, but the tired look on his eyes said otherwise, he was afraid to fall asleep this time. He was afraid that he would have the same dream, and this time he would harm or kill someone else other than Isaac. “Stiles.” Isaac said, and the teenager just shook his head and got up and pulled out his laptop that he had kept at Derek’s house. Isaac and Derek exchanged looks, both of them knew that this nightmare wouldn’t be a onetime thing, and Stiles was human he needed all the sleep he could get; he barely got enough sleep as it was. “I need to research something for Jackson and Lydia.” Stiles, and began to look for any information of Wendigo’s, he can’t remember the reason why they had asked him to look at that. But, at the time it might have just to get him out of the room so they could make out in private. “Stiles please, you need sleep.” Derek said, thought he had a fair idea that his argument would do nothing to convince the teenage boy.

“What is the point of sleeping when I will just wake up in some stupid hours of the morning?” He retorted, and Isaac lay down on the bed next to him, leaning his head on one of Stiles’ arms that rested on the bed.

“Then we’ll get you back to sleep.” He replied, and Stiles shook his head and let a sigh escape him mouth. “I don’t wanna go through that again, Isaac.” He whimpered, the fear was back in his voice, and Derek could tell from where he was sitting behind the two boys. “I don’t wanna see myself kill you, or someone else.” Isaac closed the laptop softly and then took if form the boys grip, which did nothing to stop him and rested it on the bed side drawer for the time being. “That isn’t really you, Stiles, you could never do that to any of us.” He said softly, and by then Derek was laying on the other side of Stiles’ and he put his arm around his waist, and smiled softly when Stiles turned and nuzzled into his chest. Derek reached over, and ran a quick hand through Isaac’s curls and gave him a comforting smile. “What if I can?” Come Stiles’ muffled voice suddenly, leaving both boys just a tad confused. “What if I can’ what?” Derek repeated and Stiles moved his head so his ear was pressed against Derek’s chest, his back against Isaac’s strong chest.

“What if I become that… monster in my dreams?” His voice was so child-like, and it was something that made Derek’s heart hurt to hear. “You won’t Stiles; you’re too kind hearted to do that.” Isaac piped up, and Stiles sniffed and titled his head back to look at the other teenage boy, who smiled down at him and kissed him quickly on the top of his nose. “And we wouldn’t let you hurt anyone, you know that.” Derek added on, and he watched as Stiles head leaned slightly forward, his head still tucked under Isaac’s chin, and his eyes slowly began to flutter close. It was clear that he was also trying to keep himself awake. But soon enough exhaustion claimed him, and the only sound was that of Stiles’ soft snoring filling the room. “We’ll always protect you from that Stiles.”

Derek saw Isaac whisper that because his eyes also closed, his head dropping forward slightly. Derek smiled at the sight of the two boys in front of him. With a free hand he wiped the stray tears from Stiles’ face, watching as the boy smiled slightly in his sleep. He turned off the lamp, and let himself fall into a state of sleep himself, ready to face whatever challenged tomorrow would throw at them.


End file.
